


Abandoned

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Heartbreak, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He abandoned her.<br/>Disclaimer:  There is nothing about this which is mine, except possibly the idea for the story. Which has probably been written before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't listed, because I want you to be surprised.

There were comments, but when was that ever new? She heard them, about he’d left her, left _them_ , due to his own shortcomings. She tried to ignore the whispers spilling out in her wake, though some days, it was harder than others. On those days, she would try to take comfort in work, hard work, because it cured so many ills. And she could ignore the fact he was missing, gone from here, no longer at her side. 

Other days, it was too hard to ignore, and those were the days she’d take time to do something different. She might take herself out to dinner, or stop by and buy herself a bottle of wine (but only on days when she wouldn’t have to go in to work the next day. She still had her own reputation to uphold, after all). The thought that, sooner or later, the whispers would die out wasn’t enough to quell those urges. 

She tried to not daydream, or allow herself to indulge in any fantasies. They would do her no good, none at all, but sometimes, once in a great while, she would catch herself smiling at the sight of a man and a woman shopping, of a couple on a park bench. At a pair of lovers eating at her favorite restaurant, or taking a spin on a dance floor in a club that she sometimes visited. Still, she tried to keep herself from making any comparisons. 

On the very worst days, she would take herself to a particular spot, one where she could take a kind of respite (the worst kind, though she always hushed up that dark whisper in her mind). She’d check out a rifle, and a box of ammo, and set up a series of targets and blow them away.

With each squeeze of the trigger, Riza Hawkeye would tell herself that Roy Mustang had just needed to lie low for a while. That he hadn’t forgotten all the promises he had made. That he hadn’t forgotten _her_. That someday soon, he’d abandon this foolish notion of self-flagellation in the Briggs Mountains, and come back home.

That he needed Amestris, and her, more than he needed to beat himself up over the loss of Edward Elric. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
